Cinta Playboy? Huh!
by shinnosuke97
Summary: Playboy? cinta seorang playboy tak akan boleh dipercayai. mereka menipu dan mempermainkan hati orang. Membenci dan kemudiannya jatuh cinta. Apakah Wonwoo akan mempercayai Wonwoo?


**This is just a story. a tale before sleep like that. Hehe. hope you guys can enjoy it.**

 **CINTA PLAYBOY? HUH!**

Watak Utama :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Ahli Seventeen

Matanya memerhatikan sekeliling. Si manusia tersebut seolah-olah cuba untuk memahami apa yang sedang berlaku disekelilingnya. Apa ni? Aku dimana? Jeon Wonwoo mencari jawapan kepada soalannya.

Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap susuk tubuh seorang namja disitu lalu pantas berjalan dan menyapa namja tersebut. Namja tersebut berpaling dan menarik senyuman ke arah Wonwoo membuatkan Wonwoo terpaku seketika. Gigi taring yang terselit pada barisan gigi namja tersebut cukup menarik hatinya.

"Wonwoo! Yah Wonwoo! Ireona! Palli ireonaseo!". Wonwoo terbangun daripada tidurnya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Lee Jihoon dipandangnya aneh dan kemudian dia melepaskan keluhan berat.

"Buyaa...adakah kau baru sahaja melepaskan keluhan berat setelah bangun dan melihat aku? Sangatlah tidak elok". Jihoon mengecilkan matanya ke arah Wonwoo walaupun matanya sememangnya sepet.

"Tak adalah. aku cuma tak sangka yang aku sekadar bermimpi dan sudah kembali ke alam realiti. Oh ya, mana cermin mata aku ye?". Soal Wonwoo mencari-cari cermin matanya.

"Tu...dekat sebelah kau tu. Peliklah, kau tak nak tukar cermin mata pada yang lebih elok apa? Nampak nerd betul bila kau pakai cermin mata kuno tu. Kalau kau pakai contact lens kan nampaklah wajah manis kau tu". Kata-kata yang diungkapkan Jihoon membuatkan Wonwoo menjeling ke atas.

"Aku tak suka jadi popular. Lebih elok aku memencilkan diri. Terasa diperkosa bila jadi popular. Aku nak ke perpustakaan. Kau nak ikut?". Soal Wonwoo ke arah Jihoon sebaik sahaja dia bangun dan membawa beberapa buku dengannya.

"Tak naklah. Kau tu kalau dah hadap buku memang akan sunyilah jawabnya. Lagipun Seungkwan ada ajak aku temannya ke atas bumbung". Ucap Jihoon menolak pelawaan Wonwoo.

"Nak luahkan perasaan pada Hansol lah tu. Apa-apa pun aku gerak dulu. Jumpa lagi nanti. Kalau cikgu tanya mana aku pergi, pandai-pandailah kau cover untuk aku ye?". Jihoon sekadar menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang masak benar dengan perangai Wonwoo.

Kepala Wonwoo ligat bermain dengan pelbagai soalan. Dia sebenarnya masih terfikirkan tentang mimpinya tadi. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia dirempuh seseorang sehingga menyebabkan dia terjatuh. Cermin matanya juga entah tercampak ke mana.

"Kau tak apa-apa?". Soal seseorang.

"Cermin..cermin mata aku. Tolong carikan sebentar". Wonwoo meraba-raba mencari cermin matanya.

"Jumpa! Nah. Maaf melanggar kau". Namja dihadapannya menyerahkan cermin mata kepunyaan Wonwoo kepada Wonwoo.

"Tak mengapa. Salah aku juga kerana berangan sewaktu berjalan". Wonwoo bangun daripada duduknya. Dia masih tidak memandang namja dihadapannya. Wonwoo masih fokus pada cermin matanya.

Dia pantas meletakkan cermin mata pada tempatnya untuk membolehkan dia melihat dengan jelas lalu mengutip semua buku-bukunya yang berselerak. Wonwoo kemudiannya membongkok 90 darjah ke arah namja tersebut sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan namja tersebut. Namja tersebut sekadar memandang ke arah Wonwoo dengan senyuman sinis yang terbit di bibirnya. Manis juga budak ni. Serasa aku dia ni senior. Aku pasti kita akan berjumpa lagi. Dalam situasi yang lebih baik.

Wonwoo hilang dalam dunianya. Walaupun buku di tangannya, namun pemikirannya jauh melayang ke tempat lain. Senyuman namja yang ada dalam mimpi aku tu sangat indah. Gigi taring dia juga sangat menarik perhatian tapi kenapa aku tak dapat bayangan tentang wajahnya dengan lebih lanjut? Wonwoo menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jeon Wonwoo?". Soal seseorang membuatkan Wonwoo pantas mengangkat kepala. Dia mengiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan sedikit.

"Siapa kau?". Wonwoo mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang berbentuk soalan.

"Nama aku Kim Mingyu. Junior tahun 2 kelas B. Kau tak kenal aku?". Soal lelaki yang menggelarkan dirinya Mingyu tersebut. Macam mana dia boleh tahu nama aku? Wonwoo memandang aneh.

"Kenapa perlu aku mengenali kau. Lagi satu, kau selamba je panggil aku Jeon Wonwoo without sshi or sunbae?". Wonwoo memandang tajam ke arah Mingyu.

"Kenapa perlu aku memanggil kau sunbae atau sshi sedangkan kita hanya beza satu tahun". Budak ni nampaknya pandai bermain dengan kata-kata malah memulangkan kembali ayat aku. Wonwoo berkata di dalam hati.

Wonwoo kemudiannya bangun dan melangkah hendak pergi namun Mingyu terlebih dahulu menghalang Wonwoo dan mengunci pergerakan Wonwoo pada rak buku. Dia memandang Wonwoo dengan senyuman di bibir menampakkan gigi taringnya.

Gigi taring? Kenapa senyuman dia mirip namja dalam mimpi aku? Wonwoo memandang ke arah gigi taring Mingyu dan kemudian memandang ke arah Mingyu. Entah kenapa kepingan puzzle soalan tentang mimpinya menjadi lengkap. Dia! Dialah namja tu.

"A..apa kau nak?". Soalnya gugup dan merona mungkin akibat Mingyu yang mendekatkan mukanya pada wajah Wonwoo.

"Kau kelihatan manis juga ya? Wajah kau ternyata comel juga jika dilihat dari dekat sebegini. Bezanya muka kau pasti lebih comel jika kau tak memakai cermin mata ni kan?". Tangan Mingyu naik ingin menyentuh cermin mata kepunyaan Wonwoo namun ditepis oleh Wonwoo terlebih dahulu.

"Tak perlu sibuk dengan keadaan wajah aku". Dia pantas menolak Mingyu kebelakang dan menyambung perjalanannya meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih tersenyum.

Jihoon aneh melihatkan Wonwoo yang masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah yang agak mencuka. Kenapa dengan Wonwoo agaknya ya? Apa yang telah terjadi tadi?

"Wonwoo..kau kenapa?". Soal Jihoon berhati-hati kerana risau jika Wonwoo melenting dengan soalan yang diajukan.

"Urgh! Aku tak suka budak tu!". Wonwoo membentak keras.

"Budak? Siapa yang kau maksudkan?".

"Budak nama Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Menyusahkan betul. Apalah malang sangat nasib aku bertemu dengan dia hari ini". Membulat mata Jihoon mendengarkan nama yang lahir daripada bibir mugi Wonwoo.

"Mingyu? Kim Mingyu budak junior dari kelas 2B tu?". Soal Jihoon lagi.

"Macam mana kau boleh tahu? Kau kenal dia ke?". Soal Wonwoo.

"Gila kau. Siapa saja yang tak kenal Mingyu. Itulah playboy sekolah paling popular. Aduh! Dasar ulat buku betul kau ni. Dia tu dah macam budak hot sekolah kau tahu". Ujar Jihoon lagi.

"Aku tak peduli yang penting dia tak akan ganggu hidup aku lagi. Kenapa sahajalah dia yang menjadi namja dalam mimpi aku. Padamkan padamkan!". Inilah Jeon Wonwoo yang sentiasa ada kisah dongeng dalam kehidupannya tujuannya untuk melarikan daripada alam nyata seketika.

"Kau pernah bermimpi pasal dia ke? Kali ini apa pula? Bertemu putera berkuda? Kau ni memang penuh dengan dunia dongenglah". Jihoon menunjal perlahan dahi Wonwoo.

"Abaikan sahajalah. Yang penting aku tak suka berjumpa dengan lelaki tu. Tambahan pula dia ialah playboy sekolah. Lagilah aku tak nak". Yes! Automatically it out of my list. Tolonglah, ada teman lelaki playboy sangat menyusahkan.

"Apa-apa sahajalah, Wonwoo. Lagi 20 minit kita akan habis kelas. Aku anehlah, mana pergi seongsangnim ni? Kau balik dengan aku ke hari ini atau kau ke taman dalam sekolah lagi?". Soal Jihoon.

"Tentu sahaja taman. Aku ada buku baru yang menarik minat aku untuk dihabiskan hari ini. Kalau aku balik rumah tentu sahaja aku kena memasak dan itu sangat menyusahkan". Ujar Wonwoo kembali membaca buku yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Haha...aku faham sangat kau". Jihoon kembali memandang ke hadapan.

Setelah beberapa minit, loceng balik akhirnya berbunyi. Jihoon mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Wonwoo sebelum berlalu pulang bersama Seungkwan. Wonwoo pula mengambil begnya dan menuju ke arah taman tempat dia sering melepaskan penat dan terbang ke alam fantasi.

"Perjalanan Merentas Fantasi? Kenapa tajuknya agak lain ya? Tapi macam best sahaja tajuknya". Wonwoo tersenyum dan mula membaca buku tersebut. Dirinya benar-benar khusyuk sehinggakan tidak sedar bahawa terdapat manusia lain disitu.

"Wah! Tak sangka jalan ceritanya lebih kurang seperti mimpi aku. Ergh! Lupakan lupakan. Lagi-lagi wajah budak tu juga yang muncul. Tapikan...wajah budak tu boleh tahan juga". Wonwoo masih cuba membayangkan wajah Mingyu.

"Eh? Tak sangka aku dah terlupa wajah dia macam mana. Aku hanya ingat gigi taring dia sahaja. Siapa ya nama dia? Kim...kim..Ming...erm...". Wonwoo masih cuba untuk mengingati.

"Kim Mingyu"

"Ya! Ya! Betul. Kim Mingyu!". Eh sebentar! Siapa yang tolong jawabkan? Wonwoo berpaling ke belakang tepat ke arah tempat duduk yang berada di belakangnya. Namja tersebut membelakanginya.

"Sampai hati betul kau lupakan nama aku padahal kita baru jumpa tadi. Bukan sekali pula tu, dua kali dah pun". Namja tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Wonwoo membuatkan Wonwoo ternganga.

"Kim Mingyu! Apa..apa kau buat disini?". Soalnya sambil berdiri.

"Well, kau boleh kata yang aku tengah temankan kau. Lagipun tak eloklah duduk di taman ni seorang diri. Kau tak takut ke?". Kim Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo secara refleksnya berundur ke belakang dan hampir tersadung. Kim Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo agar didekatkan pada dirinya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Wonwoo membuatkan Wonwoo terkejut. Tangannya menolak dada bidang Mingyu cuba untuk menjauhi Mingyu namun tak teralih.

"Apa yang kau buat ni? Lepaskan aku".

Kim Mingyu mengeluh dan kemudiannya mengucup bibir Wonwoo. Dia melepaskan kucupannya dan memandang ke arah Wonwoo. Semakin terbuka besar mata Wonwoo. Seterusnya bibirnya beralih pada leher Wonwoo dan memberikan cop disitu. Bibirnya melepaskan leher putih milik Wonwoo lalu memandang ke arah wajah terkejut Wonwoo.

"Mulai hari ini kau milik aku. Ini tandanya". Tangan Mingyu mengelus perlahan tanda yang dibuat pada leher Wonwoo.

Entah dari mana datangnya kekuatannya untuk menolak Mingyu. Dia mengetap bibirnya dan memegang lehernya, menutup kesan yang dibuat oleh Mingyu. Mingyu sekadar menarik senyuman sinis yang menampakkan gigi taring kepunyaan Mingyu.

"Deo...deo...jjinja michinnyago! Miwa!". Wonwoo berlari meninggalkan taman tersebut tanpa sedar dia meninggalkan buku dongengnya disitu.

Minggyu mencapai buku tersebut lalu melihat isinya. Ah~dia minat cerita seperti ini ke? Patut ke aku realisasikan jalan cerita ni pada dia? Ah! Aku betul-betul dah gilakan dia. Mingyu ketawa kecil dan menguak rambut depannya membawa ke belakang.

Keesokannya, Wonwoo hadir ke sekolah bersama baju turtle neck di bahagian dalam baju seragam sekolahnya demi untuk menutup kesan yang ditandai Wonwoo. Kalau aku dapat dia lepas ni, aku akan patah-patahkan dia sampai 14.

Jihoon memandang ke arah Wonwoo aneh. Biar betul dia ni? Tak pernah-pernah pakai baju tu sebelum ni. Katanya rimas. Hari ini pakai pula. Dah kenapa?

"Kau kenapa pakai baju tu?". Soal Jihoon.

"Cuba kau tengok ni". Wonwoo mendedahkan sedikit bahagian lehernya untuk tatapan Jihoon. Terkejut besar Jihoon. Dia kemudiannya memandang wajah Wonwoo yang masih tidak menunjukkan sebarang reaksi.

"Tak mungkin! Kau buat dengan siapa?". Wonwoo kemudiannya menjentik dahi Jihoon dan berdecak seketika. Kemudiannya dia melepaskan keluhan berat.

"Budak nama Kim Mingyu tu berikan cop mohor ni pada aku semalam. Siapa kata aku ni milik dia? Ah! Bencinya! Padahal aku sendiri tak faham atas apa tujuan si Playboy tu!". Wonwoo kemudiannya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Oh. Maknanya kau tak buat dengan dialah?".

"Tak akan pernah terjadi. Gila apa aku nak buat dengan dia? Otak kau ni memang kuning betul". Terasa seperti semangat baru melayang daripada tubuhnya.

"Aku rasa Mingyu tu sukakan kau lah". Kata-kata Jihoon membuatkan mata Wonwoo membulat. Dia kemudiannya menggelengkan kepalanya. Orang playboy macam tu tak akan pernah serius.

"Malas aku nak fikir. Aku ponteng hari ini. Kalau sem tanya, cakap aku kat bilik rawatan". Jihoon mengangguk dan membentukkan tangannya berbentuk ok.

Wonwoo membawa langkah menuju ke atas bumbung. Dia mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah dan berbaring. Pandangannya dihalakan ke atas langit. Tangannya dibawa ke arah dadanya merasakan degupan jantung. Seriously? Aku sukakan Mingyu. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Dia bangun dan memandang ke arah cermin yang terdapat di atas bumbung tersebut. Tangannya menarik kolar baju turtle neck itu lalu mendedahkan bahagian yang bertanda tersebut. Aduh, bilalah nak hilang tanda ni? Sengal punya Kim Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba sahaja ada tangan yang melingkar pada pinggangnya daripada belakang membuatkan Wonwoo dengan pantas berpaling memandang siapakah yang berani memeluknya. Matanya membulat. Dia ni lagi.

"Aku rindukan kau, Wonwoo-ah". Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Wonwoo. Apa kena budak ni?

"Kau ni kenapa, Mingyu. Jauh daripada aku". Wonwoo menolak badan Mingyu. Dia mengetap bibir memandang ke arah Mingyu. Jantungnya kini berdegup dengan sangat pantas. Mukanya juga mula merona merah.

"Kenapa? Kau segan?". Wonwoo memberikan pandangan tajam sebaik sahaja Mingyu mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Mingyu mengalihkan kepalanya dan memandang semula ke arah Wonwoo lalu melepaskan keluhan berat.

"Wonwoo-ah, cuba dapat clue sikit. Aku dah bagi kau petunjuk dah banyak sangat. Kau perlukan aku untuk berterus-terang ke?". Soal Mingyu.

"Sudah tentu. Aku tak faham dengan permainan kau sekarang ni. Tolong jangan buat aku jatuh cinta pada kau kalau kau setakat hendak memainkan perasaan aku!". Wonwoo menjauhi Mingyu. Dia menapak ke belakang.

Mingyu melepaskan keluhan berat. Dia menarik tangan Wonwoo dan dengan pantas membenamkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo lama. Dia melepaskan bibir Wonwoo dan memeluk Wonwoo erat.

"Aku suka kau. Tak. Aku cintakan kau. Aku dah lama ada perasaan ni untuk kau sewaktu kita berlanggaran. Aku jatuh hati pada sikap dingin kau, pada diri kau yang sukakan buku dan pada wajah manis kau. Aku suka segala-galanya tentang kau. Aku dah bagi banyak sangat petunjuk sampaikan memberikan tanda bahawa kau milik aku malah kau masih tak dapat tangkap. Betullah kau ni tak ada sense". Wonwoo menolak Mingyu menjauhinya sedikit dan memukul dada bidang milik Mingyu.

"Siapa sahaja yang akan percaya dengan cinta seorang playboy?".

"Aku cintakan kau. Sangat cintakan kau. Kau hanya untuk aku dan aku hanya untuk kau. Kau masih tak percayakan cinta aku lagi?". Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya lalu memeluk erat kembali Mingyu.

"Tak...aku mempercayainya. Aku juga sukakan kau. Tak, aku cintakan kau. Sangat!". Mingyu ketawa kecil mendengarkan pengakuan polos milik Wonwoo. Dia memandang ke arah Wonwoo yang membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang miliknya. Thanks my dear. I love You.

 **T-A-M-A-T**


End file.
